1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement of a supporting framework for a display panel as an object to be tested, or a probe block used for testing. Especially, the present invention has been developed chiefly aiming at a supporting framework for a display panel as represented by a plasma display panel (PDP), etc., or a supporting framework for a probe block used for testing, which is press contacted with electrode pads arranged on a peripheral edge portion of the display panel.
2. Related Art
The supporting framework for a display panel and the supporting framework for a probe block for testing are each formed of a square framework. As shown in FIGS. 13 and 14, a front supporting framework with a display panel B for testing supported thereon is arranged on a front side of a rear supporting framework with a display panel P as represented by a liquid crystal display panel thereon. The rear supporting framework is movable towards and away from the front supporting framework. By movement of the rear supporting framework towards the front supporting framework, testing terminals 13 of the testing probe block B are press contacted with corresponding electrode pads 12 arranged on a peripheral edge of the display panel P. By moving the rear supporting framework away from the front supporting framework and then moving the rear supporting framework sideways, the display panel P can be changed.
Conventionally, a specific rear supporting framework is prepared for each display panel having a different size and a specific front supporting framework is, likewise, prepared in accordance with the display panel P having a different size, so that the testing probe block B is supported thereon.
Therefore, for every display panel P having a different size , it is necessary to install a testing apparatus equipped with a front and a rear supporting framework capable of properly coping with the display panel P. Otherwise, it is necessary to design only the front and rear supporting frameworks to have a compatible construction so that they can be changed in accordance with the size of the display panel P. Thus, a large amount of money is required for preparing and installing such equipment. Moreover, the working load for changing the heavy frameworks is increased. In addition, the working efficiency for testing is lowered.
The present invention is accomplished in order to solve the abovementioned problems.
Therefore, a first problem to be solved by the present invention is to easily form a supporting framework which can properly cope with various kinds of display panels each having a different size, to likewise easily form a probe block used for testing, which can properly cope with the size of the display panel, and to make only one testing apparatus properly cope with various kinds of display panels each having a different size.
A second problem to be solved by the present invention is to reasonably constitute an enlargeable/reducible supporting framework as a supporting framework for a display panel or a supporting framework for a probe block, which can be enlarged/reduced by a limited driving source.
In order to solve the above problems, a first aspect of the present invention constitutes a square supporting framework for a display panel as an object to be tested or a probe block used for testing, in the following manner.
Firstly, one side section of the square framework is designed to be a fixed frame member.
Secondly, there is provided a Y axis driving frame member which constitutes another one side section disposed adjacent to one side of the fixed frame member and which can drive in a direction (Y axis direction) along the fixed frame member.
Thirdly, there is provided a Y axis driven X axis driving frame member which constitutes another one side section disposed opposite the fixed frame member which can be driven in the Y axis direction by the Y axis driving frame member and which can drive in a direction (X axis direction) towards and away from the fixed frame member.
Fourthly, there is provided an X axis driven frame member which constitutes still another one side section disposed adjacent to the other side of the fixed frame member and which can be driven in the X axis direction by the Y axis driven X axis driving frame member.
Fifthly, a window defined by the four side section frame members is enlarged or reduced by Y axis driving of the Y axis driving frame member and by X axis driving of the Y axis driven X axis driving frame member.
Sixthly, a probe block to be press contacted with the display panel or an electrode pad arranged on the display panel is supported on the frame members defining the enlarged or reduced window.
In order to solve the above problems, a second aspect of the present invention constitutes a square supporting framework for a display panel as an object to be tested or a probe block used for testing in the following manner.
Firstly, a frame member constituting one side section of the square framework is designed to be an X axis driving frame member which can drive in a direction (X axis direction) orthogonal to the one side section.
Secondly, there is provided an X axis driven Y axis driving frame member which constitutes another one side section disposed adjacent to one side of the X axis driving frame member, which can be driven in the X axis direction by the X axis driving frame member and which can drive in a direction (Y axis direction) along the X axis driving frame member.
Thirdly, there is provided a Y axis driven X axis driving frame member which constitutes another one side section disposed opposite the X axis driving frame member, which can be driven in the Y axis direction by the X axis driven Y axis driving frame member and which can drive in the X axis direction.
Fourthly, there is provided an X axis driven frame member which constitutes still another one side section disposed adjacent to the other side of the X axis driving frame member and which can be driven in the X axis direction by the Y axis driven X axis driving frame member.
Fifthly, a window defined by the four side section frame members is enlarged or reduced by Y axis driving of the X axis driven Y axis driving frame member and by X axis driving of the X axis driving frame member and the Y axis driven X axis driving frame member.
Sixthly, a probe block to be press contacted with the display panel or an electrode pad arranged on the display panel is supported on the frame members defining the enlarged or reduced window.
The respective frame members are mutually connected such that they can perform the prescribed X axis movement and/or Y axis movement through a slide rail.